Hunter x Assassin
by myloveriswriting
Summary: Just some rlly short kirugon fics I wrote last/this year, very short, fluffy one shots except chapter three which for some reason was written very dark
1. Upside Down

pairing: killua and gon

notes: it's all fluff, _and_ i had spiderman feels all afternoon so ahaha and rlly short

* * *

i.

"We're almost there…" Gon warns as he is leading Killua to a place he has yet to know.

_Finally_, he thought.

All morning, Gon had him blindfolded for a surprise. When he asked what it was, Gon replied sounding so offended. Did he not trust him and his instincts? Gon didn't even tell Alluka, who was all the more excited for this. To be quite frank, no. Killua's never trusted anyone in his life. Gon came close, but was so naive, _so_clueless that he would not put his life in his hands. It's backwards. The other way around is more like it.

What Killua _did _know was that that morning they were on a train for three hours from Yorknew City. So, they weren't that far.

"Okay we're here!" Gon chimed, taking off Killua's blindfold. And lo and behold, it was no surprise that Gon had taken him to children's playground, packed with snot-nosed monstrosities.

_thump!_

"Ow! Killua, why did you hit me?"

"Idiot, maybe you can still act like you're 12, but I am not going to start!"

"But Kill_uaaa.._. it took a long time to get here. Plus Alluka's here too!" He pointed out his younger sister.

Well done, Gon, well done. Killua thought. Alluka did that thing with her eyes- _what was it called? _\- where her eyes gleamed watery and Killua couldn't demand to go back. And from corner of his eye, he spotted Kurapika and Leorio waving at them to join the picnic they had set up.

Killua groaned as Gon chased towards them and he had no choice but to follow.

ii.

"Killua, you've never been to a park, have you?" Kurapika inquired.

"No, not really. Let alone outside my mansion." He stared at Gon and Alluka playing together, going down slides and even him pushing her on the swings. He smiled.

"Why don't you join them?" Leorio hinted, kind of annoyed of Killua's presence. "All your doing is eating the food I bought!"

"If it's not supposed to be eaten, why did you buy it, _old_ man?" To then, Leorio got up and started chasing and then falling and then hurt and then cared for by Kurapika. Killua sighed, he might as well join in.

iii.

"Kiss me Killua!" Gon said, hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"You're such a child." Killua said as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't say no the first time.

"Well, so are y_ouu_ then~ we're roughly around the same age!"

"That's not what I meant. Why are you upside down?"

"I want it to be like that kiss in spiderman! You know… where he kisses Mary Jane hanging from the web in the rain. Except… it's not raining right now."

"That's idiotic." He couldn't say no the second time.

"Fine, I won't look!" Gon closed his eyes, waiting for that kiss.

"I think you've already let too much blood rush up to your head." Killua blushed. Gon opened his eyes with disappointment written all over his face. Killua, then, had a change in heart.

"Aw, so yo-"

He couldn't say no the third time.


	2. Sketching

pairing: killua and gon

notes: hxh highschool au part one im so sorry it had to be done; im planning on writing a real one later

* * *

'He's really annoying,' Killua thinks as he's sketching his partner's face. Mrs. Wynter, his art teacher, assigned everyone a project to draw a portrait of their partner and ink it. That said partner being the person who sits across from you.

But Gon,

Gon Freecs is impossible. He swings his legs sitting down which almost always results in him continuously kicking Killua.

Once. "Sorry, Killua."

Twice. "Oops.."

Three times a day with just a, "My bad."

And that was only one of the many instances that he aggravated Killua. But Gon is apologetic and nice, he admitted in his mind. However…

Currently, they're supposed to draw each other and yet Gon's facial expressions and posture keep constantly changing. Killua needed him to be still in order to finish this project. There's his confused look with his furrowed brows and squinting eyes, and slightly opened mouth. Then, there's his playful look when he's smiling, wide-eyed, and has his tongue slipping out like a snake.

And the last one, ooh the last one is the worst, he'd just keep staring blankly at Killua, almost hypnotized.

"Oi!" Killua began snapping his fingers in his face. "Focus on your project! It's 20% of our final grade this marking period and due this week!"

This began to be a daily occurrence. Killua regrets picking this random seat on the first day of school.

"Ahahaha… sorry Killua, I was studying your face for this project."

"Then, why the hell are you sketching a cow?"


	3. There's Something I Want

**notes:** this isn't rlly a crossover but revenge plot + hxh one shot prob and this takes place during the chimera ant arc, just imagine gon and killua like 17-19 years, gon believes kite and the hunter's association killed his father and now? this is pretty dark compared to previous written works and without further ado~

**disclaimer:** own nothing

* * *

Gon lifts one of the lifeless limbs of Kite to confirm that is was indeed death that had finished him before drawling back into a state of horror. That is, until his pale, light-haired friend gives his uninvited remarks to what he considered a milestone.

_"Wow Ging,"_ He says the name condescending almost, "you're more fucked up than I am," Killua laughs in a mixture of awe and admiration to the guy who, seconds ago, had been driven into a accidental haze so deranged, his own aunt wouldn't recognize the little boy she raised in him anymore with the bloody warm corpse by his side. ",and that, my friend with benefits, is coming from a Zoldyck." He jokes but, all Gon could do was stand still in the silent conviction of his mind's jury; weeping, falling to his knees onto the stone-cold floor.

"It's Gon." _Not Ging, not ging, he wouldn't want to see me like this._ The name turning into a taunt rather than a simple, senseless mistake. But, that was unlikely since it was coming from Killua.

There were those who operate on the outskirts of society; unburdened by the confines of morality or conscious. Killua was one of those select few, trained from birth, and that's what anyone could fear. No one had an innate compulsion to kill. But, if it was taught, then that one person was -in essence- a human weapon. And this self-destructive person has grown a little too quite fond of Gon to leave him alone.

Killua sighed heavily. Soon strolling by his side, and deemed his tears moving enough to even swing an arm around the shivering orphan's meek shoulders. He's been there before, done that. "Listen Ging," He starts off.

"It's Gon."

"Whatever. _Ging,_ Gon, it all sounds the same to me. Now listen, first off, you don't really come off as the vengeful type to me- actually, to be honest, you don't even come off close to as menacing as the magician serial-killer with the hideous makeup, uh, _whatwashisname_\- Hizuki?-"

"Hisoka." He rasps out.

"Ah, yeah, him. That insane, old brute. _Anyways,"_ He rolls his eyes. "My question is, why are you so bent on pursuing this unprofitable ambition of yours?"

Gon's eyes turned sheer glassy wet, mind running miles, _'Because they killed my father; they framed him, imprisoned him, and killed him.'_ He thinks. After moments of quiet contemplation and suffocating hushed ash air, he says, "It's not useless." It's not.

"Please," Killua smirks at him. "Even I know you wouldn't hurt a fly, Gon." And it's the first time he's said his name right. But Gon doesn't notice- or care for that matter, and on drill corrects nothing absentmindedly.

"It's Gon."

"That's what I said."

"I give up," On trying, thinking, loving. He shoves Killua's comforting- yet, simultaneously vexing arm away in nausea. Then, wonders when Killua had the chance to maliciously wrap his arm around Gon's neck and hold a sharp needle out close to his veins. It pricks his skin sharp.

"Like it? It's a gift from my brother." He teases, teases, teases. Like it's just a game to him, this.

_How odd._

Killua -now- stands, detached from the saltwater emotion that should've came in waves by now seeing Gon murder someone, but there was nothing except for the stoic composure remaining. It hits Gon like a tsunami as Killua uses his empty hand to take out his iphone and dial a number,

"So, I know you aren't that dense. No, you've must've figured it out by now." He did. He played him like a card. Gon's heart began sinking into the depths of the abyss below.

"It was _you.." You killed my father._ Words laced in malice and soon- regret. It sounds stupid, like he should've known it from the start but was too preoccupied with the matter and the sanctity of their fate-bound friendship to even think it was a possibility.

"Bingo!" Killua chimes, giving Gon a peck on the cheek. "Unfortunately," he continues, "I like you. I'd rather see you alive." He says with the needle grazing the surface of his neck. "I don't want to kill you too." Gon's muscles stiffen everywhere. He sucks in a deep breath shakily.

"Relax-"

It seems like forever before someone finally answers Killua's phone. The normalcy of it sends Gon a little bit lightheaded.

Killua faces Gon, "What would you like on your pizza?" like it's nothing. Like it all means nothing to him.

For a second, his mind recedes back to a time where the two of them would sit playing games on the floor of his room while eating pizza. Then, necking (Killua would call it experimenting). He forgets when this friendship of his turned into more without notice. His mind flashes forward to now where Gon thinks:

They would have more afternoons like this.

And in the last second, he sees his white-ghosted lover last and fade as he faints into a grave dreamlike landscape once more.


	4. Diu

**notes: **tbh i dont think i even translated that right lmao, forgive my beginner latin skills; sry it's so short ! i'm working on poetry lately, so word counts less than 500 seem to be haunting me

**disclaimer:** own nothing

* * *

Killua's been rereading the word over like a soft-spoken prayer. _Diu- _it's one word. But it leaves him breathless when Gon translate it to him.

"It's Latin." he says, sighing like it's the fifth time he's asked this. "It means _'for a long time.'"_

"Whoa, really?" Gon gaping mouth makes Killua roll eyes to the back of his head like he's about to say something irrevocably stupid. "One word means four in Latin?" As expected.

"You're going to fail again." He foresaw. "You need to understand this. Your vocabulary is-" He throws a disgusted, pompous look towards Gon.

"I do know vocab! The only thing keeping me from failing are those vocab quizzes!" To this, Killua snorts.

"_Really?_ Then, translate this sentence." He opens up the heavy bound book and randomly lands on a page. His finger already on a sentence he has yet to read. But when he does, he instantaneously regrets it.

_Fuck,_ he thinks. _Of all sentences... _His tongue clicks and he looks away, hoping out of the all the words, he wouldn't be able to say some.

_**Diu amavi te quod est pulchrae et tui pulchra amina.**_

_Why? _ Killua dreads. Gon squints at the tiny, eight-font text and smirks.

"Are you trying to say something to me, Killua~?"

"_Ugh, _do you want tutoring or not? You're lucky I'm generous enough to free up my time for you, I can leave right now. I'm only here for the extra credit anyways."

_Liar._

"I was kidding! Only kidding!" Gon waves his hands up, surrendering all innuendos. "Okay, it says, 'I loved you for a long time because you are beautiful and your spirit is beautiful'?"

"Translate 'amina' as 'mind.' It sounds better that way."

"So I got it!" He cheered himself. His smile; little things like that got to Killua. "Hm, I wonder how many girls would swoon if I said this to them in our math class."

A tinge of jealousy. "Idiot, they won't understand."

"That's why I'll tell them." And a siren-sinking ship.

_It's just a dead language,_ Killua thinks, but it's a dead language that read his mind and had Gon's tongue voice words no truer in.

_And I'm gonna make myself sick loving you.._


End file.
